


Pretty Assistent

by Mystique1250



Series: Marvel One-Shots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pretty Woman References, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique1250/pseuds/Mystique1250
Summary: When the rich, ignorante businessman Tony Stark and the provocative, sarcastic agent Natasha Romanov collide, she touches with him immediately a nerve, however, there is a problem. She is just there to take care of him, but he can't forget her, while she still hast feelings for an other man.





	1. Chapter 1

Completely bored there sits Tony Stark on the sofa. He has crossed the hands behind the head and has placed the feet on the glass table before himself. Everywhere round him some people talk in strict suits or full-length clothes which release no look at the skin of the bearers to him. With the fingers he drums rhythmically on the armrest and stares to the cover. Why must he waste his time here ? 

Immediately one of his employees tells him the reason again when he welcomes a new guest in the distinguished restaurant: "Welcome to our employee's party. " Properly, employee's party, so these bores call it.

For him the word 'Party' was always a perfect example of fun and alcohol, however, this evening has proved him the opposite. Nevertheless, parties can completely get by without fun and with coke. 

Exactly this is the moment at which he starts to ask himself, why he has put these people generally if they cannot organise sometimes a right party. They make good their work though admittedly, however, probably he would become easy during the work, with the head on the table, fall asleep if he had to spend the whole day with them. 

After he had watched the pointers on his clock some minutes, it is enough to him. Irritated he jumps up, smooths his crumpled suit jacket in vain and runs up directly to the man who had persuaded him generally to come here today.

He beats parties to his aim on the shoulders: "Hey mate, could you lend me your car key?" Being lawyer travels around startled: "What? Why? Do you have no own car?" "Happily has taken me, here so I do not get away alone again", he steers the look of the small man beside himself, on his friend happy who sits on one of the sofas and talks just to some women: "And happy does not seem to want to leave this event just really. " 

The bald-headed twists the eyes and starts to rummage around with his sausage fingers in his pocket, in search of his key: "Well well, you get my carriage, but blows, he has only one scratch if you return him. " Though Tony was not clear what he wanted to do if something like that should happen to him, however, he rather does not discuss with his friend to be able to save an instructive proposal. "I and scratch?", he sounds completely hypocritical: "Never!" He rolls with the eyes: "Have you drunk here today already what?" "No what should I drink here then? Not a drop of alcohol is to be found here far and wide", he complains, while he takes from him the key from the hand and starts to play whistling with it.

"Is careful, however, please. He is new and it would be nice if I could still drive him to it", shouts to him the of slight build behind, however, this takes Tony only on the edge was. He just still wants to lay in the bath of his gigantic hotel suite and tilt a big bottle of champagnes in himself. Briefly Tony waves to him once again, before he steps on the street. Where do the cars stand over again?


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha puts the head bored in the hands and stares at the man who walks to her before her up and down. Of course it is clear to her that she has made a mistake, but, nevertheless, therefore, he must not necessarily read to her a paper. Certainly he has messed up on his missions already sometimes things. 

She keeps this thought, however, rather for herself and stares, instead, at a scratch which has eaten in deeply into the glass table before her. 

"Do you still listen to me, agent Romanoff?", asks Fury now quite irritated: "Something like that may happen to you under no circumstances over again. " I know "This, nevertheless,", now she answers and hits with the fist on the table: "Nevertheless, I also did not want that this happens. It was a mistake and ready. Now it cannot be changed anyway any more. " "Even if you did not want this, I must draw from your behaviour, nevertheless, conclusions", the swarthy crosses the arms before the breast and looks at them strictly. "You want to set an example, properly in me?", she concludes with, to slits narrowed, eyes.

In the way like he to her look makes way and with two fingers in the hemline of his coat plays about, she recognises that she lies exactly right: "Oh well, we need you here with S. H. I. E. L. D. , which is why I cannot afford them to suspend or to entrust you with the training of a new. Though, therefore, you will get a mission which is, however, of a little other nature. " 

Their red eyebrows lift presently doubtfully: "Of a little other nature? What do you want to say?" "So. . . how should I say this? It is about the fact that you should creep at a company and pay attention there to quite a special person", starts to explain her boss: "He is in the narrower choice for a special project of our organisation, however, at the moment he seems to float in one, us still to unknown, danger. Therefore, you should pay attention not only to him, but also find out what threatens him and the existing problem get out of the way. " "I should play the baby sitter?", the agent sounds completely aghast.

Voluntarily she would never play the overseer for any rich snob who would not survive without his assistants sometimes during one day. This would be easy under her dignity, which is why it is quite exactly the right punishment for her indiscreet behaviour for her boss, although she, in her opinion, not sometimes carries the sole guilt. Finally, it was her companion who overestimates himself and itself in addition resolved in the bomb to work, and not Natasha. 

Because she has held him for a top agent, she left him easy and had dealt for it with her enemies. Where from she should have known then that he would hunt the whole building in the air.

"Yes, exactly this", answers and throws her one brown act to. Amazed from this quick movement, it twitches back and allows to bang the act simply thus before her on the table. "Why can this not make a new ones?", she further asks, while she opens carefully the act. "Because I think that you are exactly the right woman for this", a light grin is to be recognised on the dark lips of her opponent. 

When she flies over the first side of the act, you jump the word "Playboy" properly against, and to her is clear what Nick Fury means. She must really fight with herself not to roll with the eyes and to suppress the nausea which overcomes them. This becomes with certainty no amusing time, although Fury is right, unfortunately. She is the first to whom one thinks with such a mission and in it she herself is to blame. Finally, she does justice to this call also every now and then. At the moment even more than, otherwise, nevertheless, this has at least this time also a reason. Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

"Natasha? What did want Fury from you?", startled she winces when her Bruce Stimme confronts. Scarcely she has put a foot from the office of her boss, there the black-hairy scientist stands suddenly directly beside her. 

She swallows and briefly remembers to stop, then tears itself, however, together and directs the look furthermore forwards, while she slowly goes on. Exactly this is by far the worst time which he could have selected to himself, because especially now she still has to speak less desire with him than, otherwise. 

"Nevertheless, please, waits, Tasha", his steps resound with the walls of the empty way again when he trips to her behind.

Waiting? Why should she wait for him? She twists only the eyes and raises her tempo to escape from him, because he is the last with whom she just would like to talk. 

Just she wants to bend around a corner and the first door in the way which belongs to her room open, there suddenly lies down a hand on her shoulder and another on her hips. 

With this touch she winces startled and clenches the teeth automatically. Hardly she ventures to him on the head to turn. Not after what he has done to her.

"I do not want to speak to you", as soon as she raises the voice, she feels like he pressure on her shoulder sounds and easily forces them in the knees. Though she does not want to be to blame if he disassembles himself again in Hulk transformed and the Helicarrier, however, still less she wants to sound his desperate excuses: "Please, accept this, Bruce. " 

From the corner of the eye she sees like his skin alternate over and over again becomes only green and then again accepts her normal colour. A sign for the fact that he must really control himself not to carry out the conversion. She notices immediately like herself her respiration quickened, while his hand on her seems to become more and more difficult. 

"But, Nat", he begins, however, she goes in between and hisses: "Do not call me thus and now lets go me. Thus you make it, namely not better. "

It lasts some seconds, however, then Bruces' hands free themselves of her body and lets them draw a deep breath made easier. "Thanks", her voice is wafer-thin. 

She lets her hand walk to the door blade and presses them down to disappear as quickly as possible from the hall. Slowly she pushes open the door and steps, with a rotten feeling in the stomach area, one. 

Before she slams, however, the door mercilessly before the nose to him, her bad conscience and her heart which you forbid the action intervene. His look drips before pain and grief, however, just she had also felt days before. Absolutely blank and injured. "I am sorry, but you have broken my trust and this cannot be repaired so simply again", she speaks with an unusual high voice, which pain which she cannot still cover felt, however. "Nevertheless, I never wanted to injure you like this", he answers desperately, however, she does not hear him st not at all.  
Instead, the roaring of Hulk sounds in her head again and lets them go crazy almost, because exactly this was the last what she has heard, before she had woken with broken bones again in a bed on the sick person's station. Though the doctors to her had fast again can help and direct again the breaks with some wonder drugs, however, her heart had stayed behind broken. 

The click of the lock when she closes the door and creates therefore a barrier between the broken pair sinks her presently, pain which winces by her body ignoring, on the ground in itself and sinks the head between her knees, while her right hand walk with the thought of the both last days directly to the place between her ribs into which he had rammed his fist heavy to hundredweight. A big blue spot has formed about that and reminds me always of pain which she has felt in this second and to the moment at which he has broken the heart to her. 

Since the beginning of her respect he had promised to her not to injure them and it up to now always kept. In any case, up to two days.

Tears gather in her eyes and roll her cheeks down, while by her becomes conscious that they have broken something that is very hard to fix.


	4. We will be brilliant together

When the doors of the lift opens with a quiet 'Ping', her heart almost stands still for some seconds and all sentences which she has considered before, have disappeared from her head.

To get the job no big thing had been – finally, S. H. I. E. L. D. has procured him for her – and, actually, she would have also thought that it would be easy a secretary to play, however, today as them had seen for the first time the gigantic Strongly Tower, she overcame a panic which has not still disappeared. Moreover, is it not to be got really her thing for somebody coffee or to sort acts, however what should she already make? If she had refused, she would have to take over these duties probably for Fury and fight, besides, still with Bruce. Here so this was on some Just the better option.

Though it is not in such a way that she has no more feelings for Bruce anymore, however, he has simply broken his promises and some of her bones, although she had thought to be able to protect him against it to become over again him what he calls with bitter voice only too with pleasure ‘the green monster‘.

Internal is even the guilt which it feels, the real reason for the fact that she goes for the scientist from the way. Nevertheless, she had really thought to be able to save able to tame him and to be able to save, however, there she has overestimated herself and now the disappointment about themselves much stronger than about Bruce bubbles in her inside. And it is this feeling which it must defeat, before it returns to him, otherwise it can as never again become as earlier.

She steps from the lift and suddenly finds herself in a flat. Where are all people whom she has seen in the floors in which she has stopped before? She has expected to enter an office that is dominated by small working niches, however, here this excels her expectations completely.

Instead of in an office she stands in the hall of a luxurious flat. The surprise draws itself with certainty in her taken aback expression again, which is why it tries to put on a neutral look, but rather a poor result achieves.

Only when she has somewhat caught up with herself again, she notes that none seems to be there. Automatically one of her narrow eyebrows lifts, while her right-hand walks to the weapon which is under her narrow, black dress.

At least she knows how her employer is called, so she raises the voice and shouts examining: “Mister Stark? Are you there?“ With the hand furthermore in the gun, she slowly swaggers by the hall up to the first door which she can find. Without considering long whether it really a good idea is simply to be opened doors in the house of a stranger, she presses the door handle down and lets the wooden thing swing up itself.

This hasty action regrets them, however, immediately when she notes that insight into the bathroom of the house has attained what is in itself still nothing bad. The sight to which you offer to itself in aforesaid space, however lets them regret her rashness, because there before her a black-hairy man with nothing but to a towel stands dressed.

Embarrassingly touched she turns around and strikes again behind herself not to stare at him, although his body does not look bad. Stunnedly she has fought the hand before the mouth. This is up to now definitively the worst working day which it ever had and one may not forget that she has already worked as a child for the KGB.

She feels how the tries to leave the bathroomm and takes some steps of distance to be able to let him out.

Instead of using the minutes which has waited they, to dress something reasonable, he seems have dried merely the hair with a towel and a skew grin to have put on, while he seems to carry furthermore only one white towel around the hips that seems to be beaten out with her surprise in front a little. So either the towel lies very unfavorably, or he is glad to see them and to her the first variation probably likes around something better.

“I am sorry that I have simply walked in thus, but my work had already begun and it seemed as if nobody had been there, which is why I wanted to look around everything is okay“, she simply prattles away on it to break the embarrassing silence between them who rules, since he has stepped from the bath.

“This is already in order“, with a hand he has supported himself in the door frame, while he holds the white material which he has tied round his hips with the other. That what it is really surprised, however, his look which he, how with a Scan, incessantly upon them directs. “You will not believe this me maybe, but this is not the first time that to me it happens something so“, now he also tries to bring a little relaxation in the situation. “Nevertheless, this I believe them immediately“, she returns without considering, however, it is penitent immediately: “Oh I am sorry my God. I did not want to be unfriendly. “ “Actually, I am called Tony Stark, but God is also good“, he answers, amused by her reaction, grinning: “And how is your name, darling?“

Darling? For one moment she really believes herself to have interrogated, becomes clear, however, as her that he has said this just really, she crosses the arms before the breast: “Natasha, but for them Miss Romanoff. “ “Ah, I already see“, is his only reaction: “We will brilliant together.“

“Follow me please, Natasha. “ "Miss Romanoff", she returns definitely. "And what is if I like your given name better?" "Then they have had just bad luck", she answers blindly and now can already imagine that the next days really become “Follow me please, Natasha. “ "Miss Romanoff", she returns definitely. "And what is if I like your given name better?" "Then they have had just bad luck", she answers blindly and now can already imagine that the next days really become really strenuous.


	5. Chapter 5

“So? What are you doing here, Miss Romanoff?“, he pulls her name especially long. She puts on the head crooked and him aghast: “I work for you. “ “Oh, properly“, slowly his recollection seems to come again: “As what? I do not want only that some misunderstandings originate. “ Though in the appearance which he has laid up to now she can imagine what he wants to say, however, asks, nevertheless, over again: “I am no whore or something like that, if they think this now. “ 

Slowly it starts to make in his head 'click', whereupon he nods fast and answers quite hypocritically: “No, nevertheless, I would never think something like that. “ For it he gets of her now a miffed look and clears up him then rather, before he even more ask in the kind can put: “I am her new assistant. “ 

With the look which he gives her as a result he makes clear to her that for him probably almost the same is like the job in which he has thought in the beginning, whereupon he agrees of her only one ocular roles and a choking.

Repulsing he lifts the hands: “Okay, I have understood it. You aren't like this. “ “Yes, exactly“, she returns and follows him in the kitchen. This mission will become anything but amusing fine. “Do you want to eat something?“, he opens the fridge a gap far, slams him then, however, frustrated again. “Yes, a little bit, but I already had breakfast“, she admits and scratches with the finger easily about a spot on the sideboard surely from her. “Well, then we'll order“, he leaves the kitchen again and steps, on the way in his own room, on the hall back: “Do you want some pizza?“ Only she is irritated a little: “Pizza for the breakfast?“ "Precisely", he opens the door of his bedroom with a relaxed movement of the hand and steps in the dark space: “Is this a problem?“ “No, pizza probably is just exactly the right thing for me at the moment“, she answers and stops before his space. 

“You know that you can also walk in, or?“, he points out. However, of the request she follows not, but listens in only to the noise of his naked feet to the wooden floor and listens as he starts to dress. 

As soon as Natasha can quite be sure that he carries now at least a little clothes, she turns round and supports herself in the door frame: “Why do you have, actually, nothing in the fridge? I mean, you must eat something. “ “I have, somebody who does the shopping for me, but he is momentary, unfortunately, ill“, with the words his expression darkens: “I am quite sent up. “ “One can say this probably so“, she agrees: “I could do this for you. “

He simply just with a shrug and puts a black shirt over his head, who has a hole at his chest. The look at a blue metal thing is opened through to her by this gap.

Fortunately, she has perused his act several times, because thereby she knows exactly what has it, besides, on itself. During his stay in a war zone a bomb hit in his nearness and with it the pieces of the floor which are in his body, in his heart do not reach, he has built an Arc reactor and him has exerted himself in the breast to save the life to itself.

Though he has left with her up to now still no much too good impression, however, for the fact that he was able to himself without releasing sufficient education, from the catches of a dangerous terror group she admires him. Not in the manner like one a fame admires. Instead, she meets him with respect, although he has behaved up to now rather less so as if he earned this respect. 

“Come on“, slowly he comes up to them and lays his right hand on her left hip: “I'll show you the flat. “ A little surprises from his touch it is briefly absolutely nonplussed, then, however, follows him: “Thanks!“ 

Though it is surprised a little when he touches them in such a way as if they well knew themselves, however, interfere it does them only that it she does not interfere. Instead, it feels thus as the small flashes would be sent by his hand to her who tingle under her material pleasantly. She knows that she should push away him, actually, because Bruce would become surely wild if he could see them now and misters Stark every single bone break, however, anyhow she pushes away him neither, nor says them something against his touch.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.


End file.
